TOS: A Tolerable Relationship
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Ahida, daughter of Spock and Uhura, meets the sehlot Teela, for the first time.


Historians note: This story takes place after the original five year mission. Two year old Ahida, daughter of Spock and Uhura, meets the sehlot Teela for the first time.

Thousands of years before the written history of Vulcan began. A devastating climate upheaval turned Vulcan into a desert waste land. Of the few large animal's to survive, was the sehlot. Looking, deceptively like a giant teddy bear. It could tear a humanoid to shreds in seconds.

In those early days, all that remained of the Vulcan race, were scattered bands of hunter gatherers. For an unknown reason the sehlot joined with the Vulcan's. Perhaps seeking companionship in the vast lonely desert, or to protect an inferior, but promising species, the sehlot bonded easily with their adopted family.

Without the sehlot and it's uncanny ability to detect the approach of danger, or to find water, it's almost certain Vulcans would have gone extinct.

One myth, still believed by a few Vulcans, is that sehlots possessed an essence. Something similar to a Katra, that could be passed along at death, either to another sehlot, or even to a Vulcan they shared a bond with. Many great hunters and warriors from Vulcan mythology and history, credited their prowess, in hunting or battle, to a long deceased family sehlot.

As roving bands gave way to villages, then cities, sehlots were kept on as honored pets. When humans began to come to Vulcan, they often remarked how the sehlot possessed the loyalty of a dog and the finickiness of a cat.

Even after emotion gave way to logic, it was common to hear a Vulcan muse about who was truly the master, Vulcan or sehlot?

So it was with Teela of the House of Sarek. It was an early summer day, tarloks, a small rodent, were plentiful this time of year in the desert and Teela had eaten her fill. As she approached the back door of the House of Sarek, the security scanner recognized her bio signature and dutifully opened the door.

Teela ambled towards the family room. She froze, her ears twitching back and forth. There were voices coming from the family room. One was the Masters Mate, the other, an unfamiliar female. She listened, the voices were cordial and friendly, she sensed no danger. Cautiously she entered the room.

"Well," the Masters Mate said, "look who has decided to grace us with her presence. Nyota this is Teela, Spock's sehlot."

"I thought it was I'Chaya." A round eared female said.

"Oh no. That was Sareks sehlot , he died when Spock was seven. We acquired Teela when she was a cub a few months later."

Then suddenly one of those creatures appeared. Small and harmless, but very annoying. It was barely a meter tall. It was nose to nose and stared Teela in the eye.

"Ahida, be careful." The round eared female said.

"It's OK, Nyota, Teela is very good with children."

The small annoying creature tilted it's head side to side. Then it reached up with both hands and squished Teela's face into a fish face. It giggled.

"Ahida be nice!" The round eared one said.

"She like it." The annoying creature said as it continued to squish Teela's face and giggle.

"Ahida, I said stop it."

Then a long, very wet tongue came out of Teela's mouth and she licked the creatures face. It stood there, it's eyes wide in shock. The Masters Mate laughed.

"See," the round eared one said, "that's what happens when you don't play nice. Come-on, let's go wash that face."

Teela watched as the round eared one snatched up the creature and carried it away.

Satisfied that it was under control, Teela sauntered over to her favorite place. The middle of the floor under the cool breeze of the house cooling unit. She hunkered down and went to sleep.

A few moments later she awoke and turned her head. The annoying creature was back. It was curled up at Teela's side, sound asleep and sucking its thumb.

Teela swung head back and sniffed.

Well, Teela thought, you smell like family. She nuzzled her gently with her nose.

When you learn not to be so annoying, we can have a tolerable relationship.


End file.
